Ground Rules
Welcome aboard the U.S.S. Because Ground. The rules here are few and simple, so please keep them in mind during your stay. Rule 1: Be polite We're all in this thing together here, so we might as well play nicely. That means listening to other people rather than just yelling at them to shut up all the time. Or so help me, I will turn this car around and we will go home. Rule 2: Mind your Ps, your Qs and your Gs, Ds and Fs too. Profanity should be kept PG to PG-13 at worst. Our community here represents a broad range of ages; please remember this as you chat. Rule 3: zomgwtflolbbq knowutimsayin Yes, it's gibberish to us too. Please speak in nice comprehensible English. Rule 4: (Flame) War! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing. There are things we can, but probably ought not, talk about. These things include: gender, sexuality, religion, politics, drugs, illegal (or potentially illegal) activities, suicide and race. This is where common sense comes in. Because any internet discussion on these things tends to get out of hand rather quickly, it's best to try to avoid such matters entirely. Rule 5: The Ted from Accounting rule You guys all remember Ted, right? So anyhow, Ted and Melinda and I were just talking to Steve about how we should get together at my bff Jill's house. Confusing, isn't it? That's why we ask that even if you know someone in real life (or Canada), you use their IRC nick (or some variant thereof) to refer to them while hanging out with everyone else, so that nobody gets lost in the conversation trying to figure out who's who. Because everyone likes blademaster227 WAY better than Ted from Accounting. Rule 6: You are not the Slenderman When you stalk someone, it's not terrifying and entertaining internet video series fodder. It's just creepy. If someone comes to us with the complaint that you are behaving in a stalkeresque manner, we will assume that you are climbin' in their windows and snatchin' their people up. You don't have to come and confess. We gon' find you. The corollary to this, of course, is that if you feel stalked or creeped upon by someone, let us know! Use "/msg opname your message goes here" to private message an operator (not The Operator, that guy's just weird) and we'll help you out. (for more on this, type "/help msg" into your IRC client) Rule 7: The Beautiful and Unique Snowflake rule Yes, you really are a beautiful and unique snowflake. You are also a beautiful and unique snowflake on the internet, so if you change your nickname, we might confuse you with another, equally beautiful and unique snowflake. Thus, we recommend that you keep to one nick/nickname/IRC handle. (Yes, the one-off nick change jokes are allowed, but keep it below three nick changes consecutively.) Rule 8: TROLOLOLOLOLOL Let's face it. We all know we've heard that meme a thousand times, and deep down inside you KNOW you want to just slap the next dude who rants on and on screaming about double rainbows or something being over 9000. We're a pretty crazy bunch, so we're cool with a lot. But sometimes we like to put on the serious face and focus on the ARG at hand. These "on-topic" times shouldn't be hard to spot (we'll make them pretty clear). All we ask is that you stow the keyboard cat for a bit until things cut loose again. Think of it as "adult swim." Added Rules, as of 10th of March (2011) ''' '''Rule 9: HomeStuck HomeStuck has raised a great interest in our community, and there's nothing wrong with that. However, as it started to get out of control and completely overtook the chat, HS conversations will now be had at #homestuck. A joke and here and there won't be an issue, but mainly the conversation should go on at #homestuck. Rule 10: Spoilers This leads on from HomeStuck, but is about "everything". Don't spoil new movies or TV shows just like that. Please take note on the fact that not everyone has had the chance to watch the movie or TV show in question and would like to watch it without knowing how it'll end. Added Rules, as of 1st of April (2011) ''' '''Rule 11: Fake Updates on any subject These are not cool, and we will be strict about these. April Fool's Day is little exception to this; We prefer you to be original than do what everybody else is doing. Added Rules, as of 3rd of July (2011) ''' '''Rule 12: Cut down lengthy URLs Posting links is fine, but when it goes on and on (like a picture link from google's image search engine) use a URL shortener like tinyurl before posting. Category:Articles of Wisdom Category:Helpful Articles Category:Community Articles